Lucky Seven
by PUCKurt up buttercup
Summary: Noah, despite popular belief, can love. Based off Seven from my story "Words of Their Lives"


Disclaimer: nothing is mine... :'(

This is based off Seven from my story "Words of Their Lives"

* * *

Despite what people said Noah Puckerman was in fact capable of love. He just was wary of whom he chose to love because when someone whom you thought would always be there for you leaves (A.K.A. his Dad), the pain stays.

Noah did love people, but it took a lot to earn his love. He wanted to sure he wouldn't be abandoned again. Noah only truly loves seven people (technically six people and one thing, but it was like a living, breathing being to him); he would do anything for these seven. These are people that no matter what he did or said they stuck around, they refused to let Noah push them away.

1. His mother is always there for her son. She has always made sure he had everything he needed and wanted. When her husband left she wouldn't let it get to her, she needed to take care of her children.

Noah thought his mother was a saint to have to put up with him and all the trouble he has gotten into. He tried to be good, but sometimes he couldn't help himself and his mom understood that.

Noah would do anything for his mother. He got a job to help around the house and he hoped that with the extra money from him, she could quit her second job. When Noah handed over his first paycheck to her, she nearly cried at how much of a man her son was becoming, but wouldn't take the money. Instead she told him she was going to put half of it into his college fund and the other half would be his to spend. Noah wished she would take the money, but that's just how his mother was and it was one of the many reasons he loved her.

2. Sarah Puckerman is the typical little sister. She is nosey, annoying, and a complete brat. But when Noah looked at her, he saw an angel. He did get annoyed with her, but he wouldn't trade her for anything in the world.

Sarah was always there to comfort him when he was down. She would never ask what was wrong, she would just give him a hug, put on a movie, and lay next to him just to let him know he wasn't alone.

Noah would never let anyone hurt his baby sister. The one time his dad came back he was drunk. The bastard threatened to take Sarah away and grabbed her arm, hard. Noah had never been more angry in his life than at that moment. He ended up breaking his so called father's jaw, but his sister was safe and that's all that mattered.

3. Finn Hudson has been Noah's best friend since kindergarten. Now, Finn wasn't exactly the smartest kid in the world, but he had one of the biggest hearts of anyone Noah has ever met. They were always there to distract each other when things got really bad.

Noah didn't usually regret the things he did, he would feel bad, but hardly ever regret anything. One of the few times he regretted something was when he, on a stupid whim, slept with Quinn. He thought he lost his friend forever. Finn wouldn't talk to him for months and the whole time Noah felt like the biggest douche in the world.

When Finn slowly started talking to him again, he promised himself to do anything to get his best friend back. It took awhile and many apologies for them to get back to how they used to be, but they got there. Noah vowed to be a better friend.

Noah would always help his friend, always. It was Finn's idea to slash Vocal Adrenaline's tires, although everyone blamed him. He knew it was a bad idea, but he also knew that Finn would do it with or without him, so of course he had to help.

4. Quinn Fabrey was as close to him as his sister was, even after he got her pregnant. She was there to keep him in check. He would always take his problems to her knowing that she would honestly tell him if he was to blame or being an idiot.

Noah had thought that he loved Quinn in more than a friendly manner, but they both realized that they would never work out. The two were only met to be friends and Noah could accept that.

Noah always made sure Quinn was being treated right. He knew Quinn wasn't a fan of confrontation and she tended to be a push over for everyone but Noah and Finn. When he found out that he dad had kicked her out of the house he was livid. After cooling down a little bit so that he wouldn't do something he would regret, like beating him to a bloody pulp. He didn't get her dad to see what he was doing was wrong, but he saw a change in her mother. When Quinn found out that he talked to her dad all she could think to do was hug him and say a brief thank you.

5. Beth would never know who her real father was, but just because they would never know one another didn't make Noah love her any less. He wanted her to have a good life and knew that she would be better off with Shelby than with two high school students.

Noah would pray every night for Beth. He prayed that she would be happy and treated well. He prayed that Shelby would be the kind of mother that his was. He prayed she would be healthy and that nothing tragic would happen too her. He prayed for a million things for her. The one selfish thing he prayed for every night was that one day she would come looking for her real dad.

6. The glee club was like a haven for Noah. It gave him a place to just let loose. He really did enjoy the club and loved everyone in it. He didn't really hang out with most of the members outside of glee or anything, but ever since he joined they seemed to accept him and not really questioned why he did what he did. They were like a family and would watch out for each other.

He originally joined the club just to watch out for Quinn, but soon the others started to grow on him. Noah already knew a few of the members, some of which he bullied, but once he realized how much glee meant to him, he decided to get to know it's members better.

He already knew the football players and the Cheerio's in the club, so that only left the other five. Getting acquainted with Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie was easy enough. Kurt was a completely different story.

Noah wouldn't let anything destroy the glee club, not Sue Sylvester, not Vocal Adrenaline, nothing. When something pushed glee, he would push back. It was more than once that Ms. Sylvester's office was teepeed and Cheerio plans were stolen. And when Vocal Adrenaline egged Rachel, lets just say he got his vengeance… He knew it was a little immature, but it was easier to fight this way than to scream and still feel like nothing was accomplished.

7. Kurt Hummel was one of the most interesting people Noah has ever met. Before glee Noah never paid him any real attention, he would just tag along with the other guys who were bullying him. But then glee happened and he couldn't help but to notice the small soprano. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted, no needed, to become friends with Kurt Hummel.

It took a long time for Kurt to believe that Noah didn't want to hurt him and even longer to actually talk to him and then become friends. When that happened it seemed like they've always been that way, it was just easy. Noah enjoyed the time he spent with Kurt more than he did with anyone else.

The feelings Noah had towards Kurt quickly became confusing to the self proclaimed "sex shark." He tried to sort them out himself, but, as always, he ended up going to Quinn. After he told her everything she just looked at him with a little smirk and eyes that clearly said "I knew it." Quinn explained to Noah that those weird stomach pains and the fluttering heart that seemed to only happen around Kurt was love.

At first Noah wouldn't, couldn't believe that he was in love with another boy. Every time he would see Kurt he would tell himself that he was straight, but he couldn't help but staring at his porcelain skin, those ocean blue eyes, and that perfect ass.

After much denial and avoiding Kurt, Noah realized these feelings weren't leaving anytime soon. Noah owes that Sam guy, if it weren't for the undeniable jealousy he felt towards the boy when he saw the two flirting he might still be denying what he was feeling. The same day he saw them flirting he pulled Kurt into a vacant classroom and kissed him on the lips. He was terrified what Kurt was going to do or say, but when they parted Kurt only said "about time."

The two have been together since that day. They were together four months before they said "I love you." And, surprisingly, it was seven months before they had sex. They went to college and roomed together. And on their fifth anniversary Noah proposed, Kurt accepted.

* * *

Yeah... I know if I really counted ALL if the glee club it would have been more than seven, but I didn't want to pick just ONE member. I was thinking of doing Santana instead of the club, but I didn't really know what to say... lol


End file.
